1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an image processing method and/or apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and/or apparatus for generating an image in which a viewpoint is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display device may display a 3D image.
An output image having various viewpoints may be generated to provide 3D effect to viewers viewing the image at various positions. The output image may be generated through interpolation of input images or extrapolation of a single input image. In this example, when a plurality of output images is generated based on a fewer number of input images, an area that is not be viewed in an input image and to be viewed in an output image may need to be processed. That is, the area may be a visible area in terms of the output image. The area may be referred to as a hole. Among various hole processing methods, a method in which a hole-filling is separately performed for each output image may be applied to this disclosure.